Les Simpson le Film
by elbasi
Summary: Jack et Sam vont voir un film
1. Chapter 1

**Les Simpson le Film**

**Résumé** : Jack et Sam vont voir un film.  
**Genre**: Romance S/J et vraiment débile !  
**Saison **: 8 juste après la pêche  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…et bla et bla ..

**Note de l'auteur **: C'est ma deuxième fic soyez indulgent !Désolé pour les fautes!

Bonne Lecture !

Après son petit week-end avec Daniel, Carter et Teal'c dans son chalet, après leur avoir qu'il partait pour Washington sur ordre du Président, au début sa ne l'avait pas tellement dérangé vu que Teal'c allait retourné sur Dakara, que Daniel irait sur Atlantis et surtout que Carter serait heureuse avec son Pete. Mais la donne avait changé, sa Sam n'était plus heureuse, il l'avait remarqué quand il avait annoncé son départ juste après celle de Sam sur l'annulation de son mariage. Il s'en souvient très clairement c'était il y a 4 jours à peine .

**FLASHBACK**

Ils étaient tous à table devant un barbecue très appétissant, tous les 4 comme au bon vieux temps ! Sam tirait un peu la tête et comme il voulait un peu briser la glace il entama la discussion.

-Sa ne va pas Carter ? souriez un peu ! dit il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Si ! s'enquit elle de répondre un peu trop rapidement .

-Dites donc ce qui vous tracasse

-Et bien en fait j'ai rompu avec Pete

-Ah..désolé

-De toute façon je ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Elle rosit légèrement après cette déclaration un peu trop personnelle au goût de Sam.

-Désolé Sam. Dit soudain Daniel qui avait plus ou moins espionné la conversation.

-Je suis désolé Colonel Carter. Ajouta Teal'c

-Merci Daniel, Teal'c, mon Général

-En fait j'ai aussi une annonce à faire, dit-il en « oubliant » de s'excuser pour Pete.

-Allez y .Dit l'archéologue d'un naturel curieux

-Bien..euh..j'ai été muté à Washington. Dit Jack un peu nerveux ,il passa sa main sur sa nuque et attendait une quelconque réponse de ses amis.

-Une promotion mon Général, et bien félicitation. Dit la jeune femme sur un ton un peu trop joyeux qui ne correspondait pas du tout à ses pensés .

Après quelque minutes Daniel articula quelques félicitation puis alla à l'intérieur encore un peu troublé.

Quand à Teal'c il se contenta d'incliner la tête en avant comme il savait si bien le faire et articula un :

-Bravo, O'Neill. Puis il suivit Jackson

Un silence assez pesant prit soudain le dessus. Jack qui ne quittait pas le barbecue des yeux entama à nouveau la conversation :

-Alors Carter, qu'allez vous faire ?

-Pardon ?

-Et bien, Teal'c va sur Dakara et Daniel sur Atlantis

-Et vous à Washington .Coupant Jack dans sa phrase.

-Ouais, donc vous n'allez quand même pas restée toute seule à la base à moins que vous ne teniez plus a Naqui que je ne le pensait !

Elle esquissa un sourire sur cette remarque et O'Neill s'empressa de répondre .

-Waw, Carter votre premier sourire de la journée !

Toute la fin de journée se passa finalement dans la bonne humeur malgré quelques remarques de Daniel.

FIN FLASHBACK

Depuis il aurait pu l'appeler Elle, il en rêvait, juste pour entendre sa si belle voix l'appeler : Mon Général ! Il adorait ce MON juste avant Général c'était son light motif depuis presque 9 ans maintenant. Il allait l'appeler, il fallait qu'il entende sa voix, sa faisait trop longtemps !

-Allez un peu de courage Jack !

Sa c'était la meilleure de la journée : il se parlait à lui même ! C'était l'âge ou bien la solitude, après réflexion c'étaient les deux ! Bon au lieu de penser appelle ! Tu n'es plus un ado ! Quoique si c'est dans la tête d'après Daniel j'ai 4 ans voir 6 ans dans des situations dangereuse ! Bon voilà j'ai le téléphone en main. Je compose les numéros.

-Biip, biip, biip, biip _Pitié qu'elle soit là_ !

-Allô

-Carter ?

-Mon Général ? Un problème ?

-Non tout va bien et vous ?

-Très bien, pourquoi m'avez vous appelez ?

_Vite trouve une excuse !Euhh..je voulais vous entendre ! NON !_

-Euh..et bien ..sa vous tenterais de voir un film avec moi ?

_Sa va tu t'en sort bien !_

-Pourquoi pas !

_Elle a accepté ! J'en reviens pas !_

-Bien, je passe vous prendre demain soir 19H00

-Très bien , mais on va voir quoi ?

-Surprise Carter !

-Surprise ? Dois-je m'attendre au pire mon Général ?

-Non pas cette fois, disons que c'est un cadeau avant que je parte pour Washinton

-D'accord alors à demain mon Général

-A demain, Carter !

Elle avait raccroché. Il faisait de mieux en mieux, en voulant entendre sa voix il décrochait un rancard avec la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde !

Il était entrain de cherché le journal dans toute la maison pour finir par se souvenir que depuis une semaine il glandait et que son précieux journal était dehors avec ceux des 3 derniers jours !

Il décida de prendre une douche et de s'habiller, car il avait l'air assez pitoyable en tee-shirt et caleçon. Quand il dédaigna enfin sortir chercher le journal il découvrit quel très bon film il allait pouvoir regardé avec la plus belle femme de sa vie !

Le lendemain, il était 18h48 et il était déjà dans sa voiture, tout près de chez elle, il portait un jeans foncé et un tee-shirt noir. Pour un rendez vous avec Sam il ne serait absolument pas en retard !

Voilà il était devant sa porte, il regarda sa montre : 18h59, il sonna et la porte s'ouvrit a lui dans une vision ravissante, une magnifique Sam portant un jeans et un haut bleu azur, comme ses yeux. Jack ne pu se retenir de cette vu et articula un

-Waw. _« méga bourde !» Il n'avait décidément pas l'habitude de la voir habillé en civil !_

_Elle sourit c'est bon signe !_

-Vous êtes magnifique !

-Merci, mon Général

-Non, moi c'est JACK !

-Bien JACK alors bonsoir moi c'est SAM

-Bonsoir SAM ! Vous êtes prête ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas allons y ! Ils se dirigèrent vers le 4x4. Il lui ouvrit la porte.

-Après-vous.

-Merci

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au cinéma de Colorado Springs, dans la voiture on pouvait sentir une certaine tension entre les deux militaires. Aucun mots n'avaient été prononcés juste quelques regards et des sourires.

Ils arrivèrent devant la file d'attende qui menait à la caisse. Sam se décida enfin a parlé, enfin elle se rapprocha a quelques centimètres de son oreille pour lui murmuré :

-Que vas t'on voir ?

Il se tourna légèrement et sentit à ce moment là son souffle tiède sur sa joue brûlante de désir, qu'il aurait voulut l'embrasser, mais il se retint et lui chuchota :

-Vous verrez, c'est très bien !

Malheureusement, ils durent cessé cet échange intime car la vendeuse demanda d'une voit neutre :

-C'est pour quel film ?

-Les Simpson, 2 places s'il vous plaît . Répondit O'Neill encore un peu frustré par l'arrêt de cet échange inattendu. Carter avait un sourire accusateur !

La vendeuse lui tendit les billet après qu'il eût payé. Il entoura son épaule de son bras puissant il la sentit frissonner et en tira un sourire qu'elle remarqua.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter Jack !

-Eh c'est vous qui avez accepté mon invitation !

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je regrettait d'avoir accepté !

Il lui sourit ravi de cette initiative, il décida qu'il fallait qu'il en prenne un lui aussi. Il lui déposa alors un baiser sur la joue enfin plus près des lèvres que de la joue. Elle lui fit alors un magnifique sourire.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent au milieu. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde.

-Les Simpson n'ont plus beaucoup de succès Jack.

-Vous m'en voyez déçu, peut être pourrais-je vous convaincre.

-Sa m'étonnerais.

Les lumières baissèrent ce qui permis à Jack de passer son bras sur les épaules de Sam puis d'entamer des caresses au niveau de sa nuque. Il supposa que sa lui plaisait car elle se cala un peu plus contre lui, il n'y avait pas d'accoudoirs, une chance pour eux.

Le film passait et Sam commençait à trouver son compagnon très confortable, elle s'endormit donc. Jack l'ayant remarqué ne voulu pas la réveilla et la laissa somnoler dans ses bras. Dès la fin du film les quelques personnes qui étaient présentes quittèrent la salle pendant que Jack tentait de réveillé Sam.

-Sam, il murmurait

-Sam, il avait dit ça avec un ton encore plus doux que la première fois.

Elle se cala encore plus contre lui en lui disant

-Laissez moi dormir

-Le film est fini Sam

Brusquement elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jack. Il lui sourit, un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, un sourire de bonheur. Elle loucha plusieurs fois vers ses lèvres, tout comme lui. C'est d'un commun sourire que leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser passionné.

Enfin 

Voilà, j'espère que sa vous à plus, si oui j'ai une suite où ils rencontrent un méchant moche qui aime pas du tout Jack. REWIEWS ?


	2. Chapter 2

**L'Hospital**

Bonne Lecture !

C'est incroyable ça quand même ! Comment as-t-elle pu me quitter ? De cette façon en plus. Sans aucunes explications.

Oui, elle était belle, elle est belle, mais lui aussi, du moins il se trouvait d'un genre inimitable. Son humour est tellement irrésistible. Mais voilà le problème était qu'il avait trouvé la femme PARFAITE, non sans rire elle avait tout, du charme, de la classe, une incomparable beauté, elle savait se battre…elle était PARFAITE, elle n'avait pas d'homme dans sa vie.

Lui avait su combler se vide, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle donc quittée ?Pas à cause de son père, certes sa mort l'avait bouleversée mais pas au point d'annuler son mariage. Quoi que ? Il ne savait pas.

Assit là réfléchissant tant bien que mal sur les raisons de leur rupture. Il l'aimait. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Avec tout ça, il avait perdu son boulot ! De flic il était devenu technicien de surface dans un cinéma. Ô joie. Et tout ce malheur dû à une seule femme. Juste une : Samantha Carter.

-Eh bon à rien au lieu de rêvasser, déloge les deux tourtereaux de la salle et nettoie la .C'était son nouveau patron, grincheux et sénile.

-Hein ? ...Oui ... Oui, dit-il lasse.

-Et plus vite que ça ! S'énerva t-il encore.

Et que tu fais ci et que tu fais ça ! Je vais lui casser la gueule à celui là ! Après il verra qu'il a pas engagé un clochard ! Je devrais lui dire ça une fois ou alors je sort de la police pas du même endroit que toi !

Il était arrivé devant la salle, il ouvrit la porte et articula une phrase de politesse pour faire sortir les derniers.

-Messieurs, dames vous êtes priés de sortir de la salle dès la fin de la séance.

C'est pas vrai ils foutent quoi ? Je vais pas aller les chercher quand même ? Ben si !

Le langoureux baiser que Jack et Sam savouraient semblait les retenir dans cette salle de cinéma. Jack s'aperçu du manque évident de personnes et entrepris de se retirer.

-Humm..Jack ? Sam le suppliait du regard de continuer.

-Sam nous sommes seuls.

-Raison de plus pour continuer. Elle l'attira vers lui et ils continuèrent, car Jack était maintenant trop occupé.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrire doucement.

-Messieurs, dames vous êtes priés de sortir de la salle dès la fin de la séance.

Elle embrassa encore une fois Jack puis tenta de sortir de son étreinte mais il contesta.

-Messieurs, dames vous êtes priés de.. NON !Alors là !Ce vieux chnoque roulait une pelle monumentale à son ex-future femme !

-TOI ! Beugla t-il comme un bovin.

Sous la surprise ils se séparèrent et se levèrent simultanément, sûrement des réflexes militaires.

-Comment as-tu osée ? Je croyais que tu était fragile en ce moment !

-Peter, que fais-tu là ? Et de quel droit te permets-tu de me parler comme ça ?

-Je te parle comme je veux !

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait calmez-vous nous allons partir.

-Je t'ai sonné papy ?

-Je t'interdit de lui parler comme ça !

-Ah comme ça tu le défends ! T'annules le mariage et hop tu te tapes ton supérieur sois disant « ami » comme une pu..

Ce jour là Peter Shanahan ne put finir sa phrase car Jack O'Neill lui enfonça la mâchoire et lui cassa le nez dans la salle 3 du cinéma de Colorado Springs.

Après avoir escorté Peter à l'Hospital, Jack et Sam discutaient autour d'un café .

-Jack, j'adore quand tu me défends mais bon là ..

-Il a trois fois rien.

-Mâchoire enfoncée et nez cassé Jack.

-Oui d'accord ..

Il fit une grimace puis ne dit mots.

-Jack ?

-…

-Tu boudes ?

-…

Elle s'empressa de se lever et de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Il sourit et elle su que c'était réglé.

Ils sortirent bras sous épaules du bâtiment .

-Oh non pas eux..

Voilà, j'espère que sa vous à plus. J'ai encore une suite .. donc REVIEWS ???


End file.
